Scorpion Sting
by chilled monkey
Summary: Bleach AU fic. Rukia and Miyako investigate a strange spirtual pressure and come up against a vengeful spectre.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own either "Bleach" or "Mortal Kombat." This story is a work of fanfiction. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note:** This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Kaien and Miyako did not die.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer's day. The sun was shining down and a light breeze stirred the air. Despite that, Rukia couldn't help but feel nervous as she thought back to the briefing she had received.

Reports had been coming in of strange spiritual pressure being detected in a small town not far from Karakura Town. So far two Soul Reapers had been despatched to the area and both had disappeared without a trace, so now she and Shiba Miyako had been sent to investigate.

Kaien had seen them off before they left. "Watch yourselves out there" he had said, reaching out and taking Miyako's hand in both of his. His voice had been deceptively calm but the concern in his eyes was apparent. He knew that his wife could look after herself but he couldn't keep himself from worrying.

"We will Kaien" she had assured him before leaning forwards and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

He had raised a hand to his face as it reddened, looking pleased but a little embarrassed at the open display of affection.

"N, not when we're on duty Miyako" he had stammered, although it was clear from his tone that he didn't mind.

"Sorry" she had said playfully. "Anyway I'll see you soon. Rukia, let's go."

"Yes Miyako-dono."

As the two of them arrived at the outskirts of town Miyako turned and gave her a gentle smile. "Are you alright Rukia?"

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry Miyako-dono" she replied. "I'm just a little nervous about this assignment."

"I understand. I'm nervous too" Miyako said.

"Really?" Rukia said in surprise. The other woman had the same look of calm serenity that she always did.

"Yes really" she said with a soft chuckle. "Given what's happened here who wouldn't be wary?"

The sound of her laughter helped ease Rukia's tension although she remained alert. "Yes Miyako-dono. What should we do?"

"We'll enter the town and split up to search it. If we don't find anything we'll meet back here in an hour. If you sense any change in my reiatsu come to me right away and I'll do the same for you."

"I understand."

* * *

Scorpion watched carefully from his hiding place, taking care to keep his presence masked. Upon seeing his despised foe he felt the familiar surge of burning hate and rage. He clenched his fists as he fought down an urge to immediately fire his stinger.

_Sub-Zero_ he thought bitterly. _I don't know how you're here after the last time I killed you but I don't care. I'll kill you a thousand times if I must!_

With fierce disciple he regained control of himself and continued to observe his enemy as he conversed with the young woman with him. After a moment they separated and headed off in different directions.

His never-ending hate was momentarily eclipsed by a sense of eager anticipation. Sub-Zero was alone and vulnerable. He needed only to wait for a moment until he was far enough away from his ally and then he would spring his trap!

* * *

Rukia leapt from rooftop to rooftop, sensing for anything that felt odd or out of place just as she had been trained. She came to an abrupt halt as she detected an unfamiliar reiatsu. It didn't feel like a Hollow or a Soul Reaper and it was oddly hard to sense where it was coming from. Warily she looked around, ready to instantly draw her zanpakuto.

She was unaware of Scorpion watching with eager anticipation. In his obsession with revenge he had lost all sanity and become delusional. Before him he did not see a petite, female Soul Reaper. He saw only his hated enemy.

_Now!_

His fists clenched as he activated the trap he had prepared.

* * *

A circle of fire materialised around Rukia. Faster than even she could react to, curved metal bars wreathed in flame shot up from the circle and closed around her in a blazing dome. The heat pouring off of them struck her like a physical blow.

She drew her zanpakuto and slashed at the bars but to her surprise they resisted being cut. It wasn't just the strength of the metal; she sensed that the same odd reiatsu was shielding them. Sweat stung her eyes and she had to reach up to wipe it away. As she raised her blade again a wave of weakness came over her and she tottered unsteadily.

_It isn't just the heat from the flames_ she realised. _This cage is draining my spiritual pressure!_

Just then a pillar of flame rose up and resolved into a figure clad in a yellow and black uniform similar to that worn by the Punishment Force. A mask hid his face, leaving only a pair of white, pupil less eyes visible. In his hand was a sword with a square guard and a straight single-edged blade.

"Now you will die Sub-Zero" he growled. "There is no escape from Scorpion!"

Just then Rukia felt a familiar and very welcome reiatsu. An instant later and Miyako shunpo'd onto the rooftop, her zanpakuto in hand.

"Rukia!" she called.

"Miyako-dono" she said in relief.

Miyako turned her attention to Scorpion. "Release her at once" she said firmly.

"No! Sub-Zero will die!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

Before she could say anything further Scorpion charged her, his blade flashing through the air in a vicious series of slashes and stabs. Miyako met the attack, deflecting each blow and countering with her own strikes, driving Scorpion back several steps.

Despite the situation she was in Rukia couldn't help but stare in awe. She knew that Miyako was a formidable fighter and had seen her wield her zanpakuto before, but it never failed to amaze her how skilful the other woman was with a sword.

Abruptly he jumped back and vanished in a flash of fire. Miyako brought her sword up as he reappeared in mid-air behind her and slashed downwards. Blades clashed together as she blocked the strike.

A split-second later Miyako whirled around, jumped up and kicked Scorpion in the midriff, launching him up into the air. Before she could jump after him he disappeared in another burst of fire. She spun around as he reappeared behind her on the opposite side of the roof.

She pointed her blade at him. "Did you kill two Soul Reapers?"

"I will have my revenge" he snarled back. "Get over here!"

He pointed his open palm at her. The skin split and a spike emerged from within his hand. The spike shot towards her, trailing a cable behind it.

Miyako dodged the spike and brought her sword down, slicing through the cable. The spike dropped to the roof floor and crumbled to dust.

Scorpion's blank eyes bulged in surprise. Before he could recover she raised her other hand and called, "Bakudo No. 4: Hainawa!"

Yellow energy crackled around her hand and shot towards Scorpion. He roared in anger as the energy wrapped around him, immobilising him in place.

Miyako turned back to Rukia. "Hold on I'll have you out of there in a second."

"NO!" Scorpion roared as an aura of flame burst forth from his body, breaking the glowing tendril around him. He charged forwards in a berserk fury, slashing like a madman. Rukia watched in alarm as Miyako gave ground before the relentless onslaught.

A second later however she realised that Miyako was focusing purely on blocking Scorpion's attacks and waiting patiently for an opening. As Scorpion grew angrier his strikes became reckless and his balance faltered.

He threw another wild slash and this time rather than deflect it Miyako moved back fractionally, letting the blade fly past her and then swung her zanpakuto in a precise arc that sliced easily through his neck.

Scorpion's head fell from his shoulders. A second later and he dissolved completely. At the same time the cage that held Rukia vanished. Immediately she felt her spiritual pressure returning.

Miyako sheathed her sword and hurried over to her. "Rukia, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Miyako-dono, thank you for saving me" she replied.

"I'm glad" Miyako said with a smile. "Let's return to Squad 13 headquarters and report what happened."

* * *

Kaien listened intently as they reported what had happened. "You think this Scorpion guy killed the missing Soul Reapers?"

"I'm sure of it" Miyako replied sadly. "We should send search parties to the area to make sure but I highly doubt we'll find them."

Kaien stepped forwards and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey Miyako" he said reassuringly. "They'd be happy to know that you brought their killer to justice and that no other Soul Reapers will fall by his hand. You did amazing today."

"Yes Miyako-dono" Rukia agreed. "You saved me."

She smiled. "Thank you both."

"I need to prepare a report for the captain" said Kaien. He smiled at Miyako. "I'll see you later."

"Oh just one thing" she said. "Rukia, after we come off duty later would you like to come and have tea with us for a while?"

She glanced at Kaien and he nodded in approval with a pleased grin.

"I, I would like that very much" she replied. "Thank you very much Miyako-dono."

"You're most welcome" she said warmly.


End file.
